


Chipped Cups and Chipped Hearts

by RumbelleForTheWin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleForTheWin/pseuds/RumbelleForTheWin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after 04x18.  Belle goes after Rumpelstiltskin to see if she can’t change their future for the better.  Can true love win out or are they doomed to lose one another forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  We own nothing pertaining to Once Upon a Time or its characters as they belong to ABC.  This is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.

 

**Summary:**  Set during and after 04x18.  Belle goes after Rumpelstiltskin to see if she can’t change their future for the better.  Can true love win out or are they doomed to lose one another forever?

 

**A/N:**  This is a Round Robin story created by several members of our Rumbelle group “Rumbelle for the Win”:  Ethereal Wishes, LoveTVshows, ladybugsmomma, Ninewood, Ligeia Resurrected, RaziOUAT, Melstrife, CharlotteAshmore, Emilie Brown and Rhonwen

 

**Tags:**  *Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold *Belle *Regina/Evil Queen *Will Scarlett *Emma Swan *Isaac/The Author *Comfort *True Love *AU Canon Divergence *Fluff *Angst

 

**Prompt:**  Season 4 after the episode of Sympathy De Vil … Belle had returned to the shop, not remembering the hours since she’d seen Regina in the shop. She decided to get back into her routine of cleaning the shop as she’d always done since she’d ordered her ex-husband over the town line.

 

_As darkness set in over the town. Mr. Gold had decided to go into his shop glamoured as Will Scarlet to check on Belle. As he met Belle at the glass counter inside the store, Belle came forward to kiss him in greeting. Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin went along with it due to the simple fact that he couldn't resist kissing his wife. While Belle was kissing him all her memories started to return of the missing hours of Regina stealing her heart and what Rumpel had told her at the wishing well._

_Suddenly, Emma, Regina, Hook and the Charmings came into the store and all of them started talking at once. The couple broke their kiss turning to the encroaching guests. Moments later the real Will Scarlet entered into the store …_

_And so our story begins …_

**Chipped Cups and Chipped Hearts**

**Chapter One**

 

Looking back to the Will she’d kissed. Belle backed away and inquired, "Rumpel?"

 

"Oh hell, the crocodile is here," commented Hook as he stared daggers at the fake Will across the room.

 

   "I don't understand … why would you do this?" Belle asked Rumpel noticing Regina out of the corner of her eye grabbing for an object in her bag.

 

   "You needed to know the truth," Rumpel said, disappearing in a wisp of violet smoke before Regina could squeeze Belle's heart hidden away in her purse.

 

   Concern painting his face, Will rushed to Belle and held her close. "Are you alright, love? Did he hurt you?"

 

   "NO!" she cried, her voice hoarse with emotion as she looked at the others. They couldn't understand what she was feeling ... none of them. They all had their perfect little relationships, nothing that could even come close to the turmoil she was experiencing. "No, I'm not." She turned on her heel and stalked towards the curtain separating the front of the shop from the back room, desperate to flee the other’s presence. She needed time to think and having to answer the questions of her 'friends' wasn't helping.

 

   She quietly slipped out of the back room and drove the Cadillac to the one place she knew he would be. They needed to talk without an audience.

   

She found him standing near the wishing well. He had his back to her as she walked closer.

 

   He could sense her from a mile away. Even without her heart there was still a connection between them. "I knew you would come," he said with his back still turned. Belle's steps ceased as she looked upon him, hoping he would meet her eye to eye. Oh how he wanted to turn around, but he didn't want to look into her eyes and see the hate that would surely be in them. He just gazed upon the well remembering when he had first gotten her back.

 

   "Please turn around," Belle pleaded. Mustering his courage, he turned around and slowly raised his gaze as she walked towards him. He wasn’t certain if he should speak first or even touch her. Looking deeply into his eyes, Belle asked the one question he wasn't sure how to answer. "Why are you doing this?"

 

   "I ..." Rumpel paused, his fears almost overpowering him "I wanted to finish our conversation ... hoping you remembered, that Regina hadn’t completely wiped your memory of it." Rumpel stepped back a moment hoping that her eyes would show some sign of recognition as to what had happened earlier. "I needed to see you, Belle. You are my strength and right now I'm fighting a battle I'm afraid I'm not going to win."

 

   Belle looked at him closely, more of a scrutiny, really, to see if she was seeing the man or the beast behind those amber eyes. Was he telling the truth or not? Yet, she could not forget those impassioned words he’d said earlier today and the heart that was almost close to being completely black as night.  If it wasn't for the tiny red beacon that shone brightly at her when it neared her…  She almost didn't believe him, but the image played in her mind over and over. Finally, she closed her eyes and remembered the long forgotten words she’d said to Neal.  "I love all of him even the darkness in him." Why had she forgotten those words? The anger and pain she’d suffered nine weeks ago made her wonder if she could forgive him.  Would he use her again? Yet, by the sound of the words echoing from his lips, she knew he was telling her the truth. The question was … could she let him back into her heart once again?

 

   "Belle, say something," he implored. She moved closer, her eyes trained on her hand as she rested it on his chest over his heart. "Show me your heart again," she said. Stunned, he removed his heart and her eyes found the small red flicker of light. She could barely hear its beat when he took her hand and placed the organ in her cool palm. "I am not perfect. I never said I was, but you said you loved this imperfect man. This is the price I paid for my power and this small speck is all that is left of that man. I am not forcing you or trying to manipulate you into forgiving me. Nor is this a lie or a trick. I love you. I am asking you to save me. Be my hero, Belle," he said as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

 

   As she gave his heart back she asked, "What do I need to do?"

 

   Rumpel put his heart back in his chest and said, "I need you to go to the house and look for a silver inkwell.  Be careful, the ink is magical and when the ink is without the pen it's unstable."

 

   She nodded her head as she placed her hands on his chest again. "Will you promise me something?"

 

   "Yes sweetheart," he vowed, unshed tears in his eyes. In the distance both heard a twig snap.

 

   "Go before someone sees you," she said, gently pushing him away.

 

   He grabbed her hand and asked. "Belle, what is it you want?"

 

   She turned her head to see if anyone was coming. "For you to come back to me."

 

   Rumpel thought his heart would stop beating right then and there. He answered her by bringing her hand to his lips as he disappeared in a vortex of violet smoke. Belle stared at where Rumpel had stood until more noise made her turn around to see Will entering the clearing.

 

   "What are you doing here? Are you following me now?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. There were so many deceptions of late, she didn't know who she could trust, even one professing to be her friend.

 

   "I just wanted to see if you were alright, love," Will said. "What was he doing here?"

 

   "That is none of your business," she growled, storming off in hopes of finding where Rumpel had gone.  He might have gone to his cabin, she thought, breaking into a run and leaving the thief far behind.

 

   She ran to the cabin door. Opening it, she saw a man who she could only guess was the author sitting in a chair and her husband across from him. "Leave us," Rumpel commanded, surprise that she’d followed coloring his features.

 

   Belle looked on as the author got up from the chair and nodded respectfully to her as he left the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

   "Belle," Rumpel began, rising to his feet.  The words clamoring to be spoken, froze on his tongue as his wife came forward with a determined look.   He knew that look … had seen it too many times in the past not to. He floundered for words, an unusual occurrence for someone who depended on his eloquent speech to twist the fine point of a deal.  Why was she here?  Why hadn’t she returned to the shop or to search the house as he’d asked? He regarded her warily, swallowing convulsively as her fingers wrapped about the knot of his tie.

 

   The silk wrapped about her hand, using it to pull him forward as her other hand delved into his hair to fist there and pull him down to meet her lips.  She poured her entire being into that kiss, searching out the honeyed hollow of his mouth, desperate to convey the love she still held for him within her heart.  She drew away only when the need for air could be denied no longer.  “Don’t ever leave me like that again.  Wherever you go from now on, you’re taking me with you.”

   

    Rumpel pressed his brow to hers. He took his hands, ghosting them up her sides. She shuddered in response, realizing how much she craved his touch. Every kiss imparted by Will Scarlett couldn't compare to one gentle caress from her beloved. He pulled her flush against him, tangling his fingers through her hair, loosening her chestnut tresses from their clasp. He stood back, a tinge of lust in his eyes.

 

   "Much better..." he said, complimenting her beauty. She felt her toes curl when he looked at her that way, the same way he'd looked at her the many nights they’d spent lost in the throes of passion. Belle took a step forward, taking his hand and leading him towards the couch. He laid her down before lowering himself beside her. She looked deeply into his soulful brown eyes which reflected the depth of love that couldn't be measured. He dusted kisses down her jawline which felt like liquid fire upon her skin. She moaned throatily in response, well aware of the passion he alone could ignite within her. She whimpered when he pulled away from her upon hearing a knock at the door.

 

   "Whoever that is will be paying with their miserable life for disturbing us!" he threatened, sauntering towards the door. Belle sat up, smoothing out her skirts, hoping he sent them away quickly.

 

   Isaac recoiled, throwing his hands up over his face as the door was thrown open, shrinking back from the fire shimmering in the palm of Gold's hand. "Wait! I just thought you'd want to know there are people in the woods ... I-I can hear them ... and I didn't think it was safe out here any longer."

 

   Gold cursed softly, banishing the fireball and yanking the man inside. Something would have to be done about him before the search party - no doubt led by the savior - stumbled upon them.

 

   Rumpel pulled Isaac inside by the collar of his shirt, slamming the door behind him. He put his hands out, placing a cloaking spell over the cabin. No one would be able to find it now. Isaac respired deeply noticing the beauty sitting on the couch. He didn't give her time to respond before holding out his hand.

 

   "Hi, I'm Isaac!" he greeted her warmly.

 

   Belle awkwardly shook his hand before reluctantly replying, "I'm Belle." She knew this man was the author, and she usually didn't mind meeting new people but all she wanted to do was continue where she and her husband had left off moments ago.

 

   "My wife," a possessive voice said near his ear. Isaac whirled around to meet a pair of dangerous ocher eyes.

 

   "Wow … all I can say is you're a really lucky man!" Isaac fumbled over his words, surprised to know the infamous Dark One was married, especially to the likes of such a beautiful woman. Belle snorted at her husband's response, amazed how put off everyone was when they found out she was married to him.

   

   Gold glared at him, his lips compressed into a thin line. "The spell should keep you well hidden from those searching for you," he said to the man trembling before him. He held out a hand to his wife, sighing with relief when she didn't hesitate to take it, her cool fingers wrapping around his. "I'm going to take Belle back to the shop. While I’m gone, you're not to leave the cabin ... if you know what's good for you."

 

   He curled his arms about her waist and pulled her into his embrace, his magic swirling about them before Isaac could protest.

 

   He steadied her as the mist cleared to reveal the back room of the shop. A small wrinkle appeared on her brow as she gazed up at him. "Why are we here?"

 

   "It's safer for you here, sweetheart, especially if Regina and the others are scouring the forest," he explained, releasing her.

 

   Belle tugged on his sleeve, closing the distance she didn't want between them, reveling in his touch as his hands returned to her waist. "No, what i mean ... why didn't you take us home?" she asked, peeking at him from beneath her lashes as a rosy blush spread over her cheeks.

 

   "Home? You mean you want to go home with me?" he inquired, swallowing hard.

 

"Of course I do, Rumpel. I want to be with you," she supplied, molding every curve of her body against his lean lines. She felt so exquisite against him, and he held no objection to taking her right there in the back room, but now wasn't the time.

 

   He pulled away slightly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "There will be time for that later. There will be time for everything," he promised, taking her hand, leading her towards a brass cabinet.

 

   "What are you doing?" she questioned as he waved his hand over the door. The lock unclasped. He didn't answer her, opting to remove the lock instead. He pulled out a small chest, and gingerly placed it in her hands.

 

   "Open it," he coaxed. She nodded, compliantly undoing the lock. She gasped when she opened it, revealing the chipped cup inside.

 

   "Rumpel...I don't know what to say..." She remarked, her eyes dimming with tears.

 

   He took her hands, cradling the cup gently between them. "Our love is just like this cup. It's worn around the edges with a tiny chip and most people would just throw it out, but I haven't because it isn't useless. It isn't all used up and it's still a perfectly good cup even though it's chipped. Belle, I'm imperfect just like this cup, but I'm not used up. I still have more love to give you, including my blackened heart," he said pressing the cup into her hands, and stepping back.

 

   "Oh Rumpel … I …  Of course I won't throw you out!" she whimpered, throwing her arms around him.

 

   "I'm so sorry Rumpel for not listening to you and for banishing you," she said between sobs, baptizing him with her tears.

 

He clung to her, holding onto her tightly. "It's all right, sweetheart. I forgave you the moment you tossed me over the town line. I've never stopped loving you," he crooned, rubbing soothing circles along her back.  "I just wanted to be free, Belle. I can't allow myself to be held captive again. What Zelena did -" he whispered brokenly, unable to finish.

 

   She carded her fingers through his hair, a sympathetic noise sounding at the back of her throat. "We won't let that happen again … I promise, Rum. We'll find a way."

 

   "I love you so much, Belle," Rumpel said as he pulled her close to him. He captured her lips with his in a desperate and pleading kiss to which she returned.

Belle broke the kiss and closed her eyes, placing her hand against his chest, "Rumpel show me your heart again; I want to see it," she respired.

 

   Flabbergast painted his features as he stammered back, "Oh, sweetheart, there's no way you could want to see that wretched thing again," he scoffed, but her expression didn't waver.

 

   "Please, Rumpel … I think I know the perfect way to exhume all the darkness from your heart if you'll just trust me," she whispered, dusting her fingertips over his face lightly. He nodded, removing the blackened organ from his chest cavity. A single pinprick of light emitted itself from the blackness, and she knew what she had to do.

 

   "May I?" she inquired, reaching for his heart.

 

   "Of course," he said, offering her the blackened husk. She took it gingerly, cradling it carefully in her hands. He shuddered, feeling her love for him with each gentle caress. She took the heart and placed it gently to her lips, kissing a blackened area. He gasped when she removed her lips and the blackness was gone.

 

   "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed reveling in the pleasure elicited from the sensations running through him.

 

   "I'm taking away all your darkness," she remarked, moving her lips gently to another part of his heart.  He could feel the darkness being sucked away by her gentle kisses.  Belle was full of light, and she was also his true love, but he'd never seen true love’s kiss react like this before. She continued the process until the darkness was almost gone. She stopped when there was only one darkened surface left.

 

   "Do you wish to be free, Rumpel?" the beauty inquired, holding his heart out to him.

 

"Break my curse, Belle," he affirmed, and she nodded, shoving the heart back into his chest. She closed the distance between them, enveloping them in a desperate kiss which was long overdue. There was magic in the motion, an inevitability born of something stronger than the both of them. They were terrified, yet relieved but most of all, they were in love. He didn't care about reverting back to the weak spinner he’d once been because the prize was finally in his possession.  Power whooshed out of him, rattling the shop windows.  Belle clung to him tentatively as a golden light surrounded them.  True love’s kiss was working.

 

   "I love you," he declared as he felt the magic being pulled from him.  He stumbled forward, his torn ligament weighing down on him, a distinct reminder of his mortality. She helped him to the couch. He laid down, and she joined him. He wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feeling of holding her after so many sleepless nights without her.

 

   "Is it over?" she inquired, and closed his eyes, trying to conjure a simple spell, but nothing happened.

 

   "If you mean 'can I use magic?', then no it's over, but I've never felt freer. I realized all those weeks I spent away from you that all I ever truly wanted was to be with you," he confessed through tear dimmed eyes. She pulled him in for another kiss. This time there was no magic in the motion, just her soft lips against his, giving him answers without any need for spoken words.

 

   Finally moving apart, Rumpel realized he was in as much danger as she was. Without magic, the others learning he was free from his curse, they could really hurt or kill him.

 

   "What's wrong?" Belle asked.

 

   "I think we might have been a little too hasty. Without my magic, I'm in danger."

Belle's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I don't understand. You're free. Nothing else should matter," she said.

 

   Rumpel sighed deeply. "Yes, I'm free, but now I'm vulnerable, and I can protect neither you nor myself without magic. I worry that retribution may be on its way and I have no way to shield us from the fallout," he said as he looked into her eyes with worry.

 

   "No matter what happens, we'll be together and we'll face whatever happens together.  I'm not going down without a fight," she said bravely.

 

   Moments before the magic exploded from the store, the others – having come up empty handed in their search – slowly made their way back into Storybrooke. "We looked everywhere and still no sign of them," Emma commented to Hook.

 

   "Well love," he replied waving his hook at his surroundings. "We did check everywhere."

 

   Regina growled in frustration. Great, I’m forced to waste time here looking for the Dark One when I need to be in New York dealing with my crazy sister. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the Charmings were still trailing behind, casting their worried gazes upon their daughter.  She could only shake her head.  Mistakes had been made and now they would have to deal with the results.

 

   Rumpelstiltskin turned to face his brave little wife. She had that burning look in her eyes that said 'no one decides my fate but me', including him. He sucked in a deep breath when he noticed her hands were glowing an ethereal blue. His mind went back to the moment she’d shoved his heart back into his chest.

 

   "Belle, look down," he commanded, and she jumped back upon noticing the light magic emitting from her hands. The blue flame dissipated causing her to give him a questioning glance.

 

   "What just happened, Rumpel?" she inquired while studying her hands.

 

   "It seems that you have magic sweetheart. You must have activated it when you were vowing to protect me.  Magic is all in the emotion, and your emotions are running pretty high at the moment," he concluded, giving her hand a soft pat.

 

   "So is there any way I can protect us then?" she asked, searching his eyes for affirmation.

 

   "I may not be able to do magic, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you a few things. Our first lesson will be casting a protection spell over the shop until we can figure everything else out," he supplied, and she nodded.

 

   "Teach me then," she commanded with that same fiery emotion in her eyes.  It was then he realized her magic was fueled by her love for him and the prospect of that almost made his heart burst. Belle had the purest heart of anyone he knew, even more so than the savior. She was the only one able to break his curse which meant she could turn out to be a powerful sorceress, maybe even more so than Regina.

 

   The others came to a halt outside the shop when they noticed a brand of magic covering the exterior of the building. It was one Regina hadn't seen before and she knew it wasn't Rumpel's. If it wasn't his, hers, or Emma's, whose could it be?

 

   "Very good, darling," Rumpel said eliciting a smile from his wife.  He’d never felt so proud, not even when he was teaching Regina how to do magic.

 

   "Now what do we do?" Belle asked curiously.

 

   Rumpel looked toward the window where he thought he’d seen Regina walking toward the shop, and sighed. "Regina's coming," he said as they moved into the shadows, and he held Belle against him. Regina stood in front of the door to the pawnshop then moved to the display window and tried to see inside, but something was blocking her.

 

   "Gold!" Regina yelled, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

 

   Rumpel snickered. "Can't summon me now, dearie." Belle smiled up at him.

 

   "Are you sure they're in there?" Emma asked.

 

   "I know they're in there! I can practically feel the magic radiating off this place.  It's pure raw power, and I can assure you that Gold wasn't the one who cast this spell," Regina snarled, forming a fireball in her hand.

 

   "Regina I don't think that's such a good idea," Emma countered, reaching out to touch the regal's shoulder, but it was too late. Regina had already hurled the flaming orb towards the door only to be sent flying backwards several feet.

 

   Emma ran towards Regina to assess the damage. "Regina are you okay!?" the savior questioned her, full of concern.

 

   "I'm fine … " Regina muttered through clenched teeth, "I just want to know who has magic and how it's so strong. I will hurl spell after spell at the door until I chip it completely away," she growled angrily.

 

   "I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't you call Belle and find out where she is? Maybe she can figure out what's going on," she suggested.

 

   "Good idea." Regina remarked, pulling out her cell phone to dial Belle's number. The phone began to ring, and she waited.

 

   Belle felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked down at the digital display. "It's Regina. Should I answer it?" Belle asked her husband.

 

   "No, darling, allow me," Rumpel said as he took her phone from her hand, and held it to his ear. Belle smiled at him and his mischievousness.

 

   "Hello, dearie."

 

   "I knew it," Regina growled. "Ok, what's going on? Why can't I get into your shop?"

 

   "I'm closed for the day," Rumpel said, smiling at Belle. "Come back tomorrow."

 

   "Don't get smart with me! Someone’s using magic in there and I want to know who!"

 

   "There's lots of things I want to know," said Rumpel, "Like who told you to take my wife's heart? Is your lovely thief still in your sister's clutches?” he sneered derisively.

 

   Regina sucked in a deep breath, feeling her blood pressure rise as the imp taunted her on the other end of the line. "I took your little maid’s heart because you threatened me with Robin. I will not be played Gold! How about I send her in for a little visit when I make the trip to New York because you and I both know someone is protecting you. You're powerless aren't you?" Regina remarked venomously.

 

   She could hear a pause and heavy breathing on the other end of the line, and she snickered, "That's what I thought! If I were you, I would crawl in a hole somewhere because this whole town is going to be after your blood once they find out you have no magic. I've got dibs on your head! I'm sure it will look lovely on my mantle." Regina came back before ending the call.

 

   "What was that all about?" Emma inquired, giving her a perturbed look.

 

"It's about me finally having the upper hand against that imp. I'm going to run a stake through his heart and make everyone watch," Regina remarked, darkness swirling in her eyes.

   

   Belle looked at Rumpel as he clenched the phone. She took it and closed it as the dial tone sounded.  "Rumpel, what's going on? Are you alright?" Rumpel's jaw was clenched and his body filled with tension.

 

   "Regina is threatening me. Therefore, we are both in danger. I must teach you magic in order to protect yourself.  We can be grateful that her problems regarding Zelena and her thief are distracting her.  Otherwise, she would have thought to use your heart against you and commanded you to come out."

 

   "I've got to protect us, Rumpel. I told you that I will fight for us, no matter what. She won't win."

 

   Rumpelstiltskin stared at his brave little wife and sighed. It had taken years to teach Regina magic but his Belle seemed to be a fast learner. She was inquisitive and picked up things quickly.

 

   "All right then, love. The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to heal," he responded, taking a sharp blade off a polished table. Belle gasped in horror as he sliced his arm open. Fresh warm blood oozed out of the wound.

 

   "Rumpel, what have you done!?" she cried in horror, grabbing an old tablecloth to try and stop the bleeding, but he pushed her away lightly.

 

   "Use magic to heal me before I bleed to death," he commanded, lying back against the sofa. She pushed back her tears and nodded, placing her hands over his arm. She didn't know what to say or do, but she focused on how much she loved him and how much she didn't want to lose him.  White light flew from her hands, enclosing the wound.  Rumpel sighed in relief, feeling his skin sew back together.  He waved his arm back and forth.

 

   "Not even a scar. Well done, Belle," he praised. He wasn't expecting to feel a stinging sensation burst across his cheek.

 

   "Why would you do that!?" she cried, her eyes filled with tears.

 

   "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you, but I don't have time to teach you properly so the only way I'm going to teach you is by placing you in intense situations.  I have faith in you, Belle. I knew I wasn't going to die when I cut my arm open," he reassured her, holding out his arms, and coaxing her to come nearer.

 

   She compliantly embraced him, burying her face in the hollow of his throat. "Why can't things ever be easy for us?" she sighed wearily against his skin.

Rumpel frowned at the notion. "I don't know, my Belle. I wish things could be easy.  I'd love nothing more than to go home with you and live out our days in peace, but the horde outside have other ideas. I've made too many enemies to have it easy. I so wish I could give you that life that you deserve," Rumpel said.

 

   Belle leaned back to look up at him.  "My love, I chose to be with you and to have the life I have now, and if I could go back, I'd do it again just to be with you. I love you," Belle replied.

   

   "I love you, too," he said.  He rose to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane, pacing while trying to think of some way to get them out of there without Regina seeing them. She knew about the cabin so they couldn't go there or his Victorian home. He thought about having her place him in Pandora's Box and sneaking him out, but there still was the problem of where they could go.

 

   "Rumpel, I think it's time to just face them. It's time to let them in and have it out. It's time to do the brave thing and let bravery follow," she said as he stilled his pacing.

 

   "I can't. Not without my magic. She'll kill us!" Rumpel exclaimed, tension vibrating through his limbs.

 

   "No, not if she wants to prove that she's truly reformed. I don't think Emma will allow that. Plus you're human now! That has to count for something!" Belle said.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a coward, darling," he said and she gently rubbed his arms.

 

   "No, you're just scared. So am I, but you're not alone. I'm here and I will not allow her to hurt you," she said and he smiled.  “Just because you’re frightened doesn’t mean you’re a coward, Rum.”

 

   "My hero," he whispered then looked at the door while his heart slammed in his chest.

 

   "Now, I am going to teach you how to take the protection spell down," Rumpel said, then explained what she had to do. Nodding, Belle closed her eyes as the golden light shimmered around them and he caught her as she nearly fell. "Very good."

 

   "Why am I so tired?" Belle asked.

 

   "I always say that all magic comes with a price and first time magic wielders tend to get tired afterwards," he said then looked at the door again. "We'll rest a bit then go outside."

 

   Belle nodded and leaned onto Rumpel as he slowly led her to the bed in the back of the shop and tucked her into it. Belle fell asleep quickly.

 

   Rumpel pulled out his phone and made a call.

 

   Will was astonished when his cell phone vibrated. He was even more shocked when he saw who was calling him. Belle had programmed that number into his phone weeks ago so he couldn’t be taken by surprised, but he never thought he’d actually see it.  He pushed the button when he leaned against the wall and frowned.  "Uh, mate, why are you calling me?" he asked, then heard a soft sigh.

 

   "I need you to do me a favor," Rumpel said.

 

   "What sort of favor?"

 

   "Regina has Belle's heart and I need you to get it back for me."

 

   "Belle doesn't have her heart?"

 

   "Yes," Rumpel sighed, wondering if this was a good idea.

 

   "You trust me with this?" Will asked.

 

   "We share something in common … Belle and her happiness. So if you try anything, I will know who to look for," Rumpel growled into the phone.

 

   "Alright. I am doing this as a favor for Belle not you. I will owe you nothing from this," Will said, wanting to make sure Gold understood the terms of their deal.

 

   "Fine," Rumpel agreed.

 

   "Good! Now where is Regina keeping Belle's heart?"

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

   Will went to Regina's office cursing under his breath. He knew he had to do this. He cared about Belle, but he also realized that they could never really be together. He would talk with Belle later about their relationship, hoping that her husband would be reasonable enough to give them that moment to part as friends. He found Maleficent in Regina's office looking out the window.  There had to be some way inside, some way he could sneak in.  He would need a distraction out here so he could climb through the window and grab the heart.  Just as Will descended the stairs to think through his plan, he saw Henry walking in. He doubted that lad would approve of his mother's deeds.

 

   "Henry!" Will gestured for him to stop. "Do you have your book?"

 

   "Yeah, why?" Henry was confused to see Will Scarlett wandering around his mother's office.

 

   "I can't explain it all now, but your mom may have done something bad out of desperation and I need to fix it."

   

   Henry shook his head "No, no, my mom has changed.  Whatever you think she did I know you're wrong."

 

   "’Enry, yer mother snatched Belle’s heart. Rumpelstiltskin called me phone and asked me to try’n grab it …"

 

   Before he could finish, Henry interrupted "My grandfather? He's the reason the whole town is afraid.  He brought those others here and they … well do you know what Cruella tried to do to me? Why would you help him?"

 

   Sighing Will tried not to argue with Henry about his mother.  "Aye, Rumpelstiltskin is many things but he does care about Belle.  He'd not let anyone take her heart, so try and trust me.  Your mom has Maleficent in her office guarding the heart. I just need you to go there and distract her, talk about the book or something." Seeing Henry's confusion and disbelief Will continued. "Henry, I don't trust Rumpelstiltskin but I do believe him about Belle.  Help ‘em with this.  The worst thing that will happen is I'm wrong and I won't steal anything that belongs to your mother."

 

   Henry nodded finding it hard to believe his mom would work with Maleficent "Alright, tell me what you want me to do again?"

 

   While Henry distracted Maleficent, Will was able to get into Regina's office. He remembered where Rumpel thought Belle's heart would be and, to Will's surprise, he was right. Belle heart pulsated in his hand as he looked at it then placed the heart back in the box, closing the lid. Giving Henry a nod, Will climbed out the window and stood against the wall. He thought about calling Belle and having her meet him somewhere so he could return her heart, but he was too afraid about what Rumpel would do.

 

   "Did you get it?" Henry asked a few moments later and Will nearly dropped the box.

 

   "Aye," he said and opened the box. Henry looked at the heart then at Will and the outlaw saw the doubt in the boy’s eyes. "Look, mate, if you doubt me, come with me to the pawnshop and ask your grandpa if it's true or not."

 

   Henry thought for a few seconds then nodded his head and they headed for the pawnshop.

 

As Will and Henry walked down the street to the pawn shop, Henry could see both of his mothers and grandparents from the distance outside the store.  He halted mid-stride, wondering why they would be using magic to gain entry.  It wasn’t like them to use magical means for breaking and entering, especially when Belle would surely invite them in.  He glanced over at the small wooden box containing Belle’s heart and he realized then that Regina had indeed done what the thief had accused her of.

 

Will grabbed Henry by the collar of his shirt and quickly pulled him into a side alley before they could be seen.  He studied the boy’s face, betrayal, indecision and finally resolve battling for dominance on his young features.  A look of grim determination settled there as he met the outlaw’s eyes.  “Call my grandfather,” he ordered firmly.  Will smiled as he removed his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed, waiting for the Dark One to answer.

 

   Rumpel heard the soft buzz of his cell phone as he pushed the button and looked at the display window.  "Do you have it?" he asked.

"Aye, I do, but I don't know how to get in without them seeing me," Will replied, looking at Regina and the others.

   "Do you think you can make it to the side door?"

"I think so."

"I'll unlock the door so you can come in,” Rumpel said as he ended the call. He quickly moved to the side door and unlocked it. A few seconds later Will and Henry came in.  Rumpel closed the door behind them, resetting the lock and turning to gaze at his grandson in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

 

     "Will asked me to come with him. I distracted Maleficent while he retrieved Belle's heart." Henry explained, clutching the book of fairy tales to his chest.

   "I see … Now where is it?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired. He met Will's gaze, his eyes glinting dangerously He held onto the box protectively, holding out his index finger to halt him.

   "The only thing I ask in return is a few minutes alone with Belle. I want to say goodbye." he informed the former Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, "Fine you get five minutes and that's it." He clenched his jaw, taking the box from the knave.

   He opened the chest, staring at the brilliant red organ. It glowed brighter than any heart he'd ever seen in his life. He shuddered, holding it gently in his hands. He almost fell back, feeling the amount of love that radiated from it—all for him. He pushed back the tears, turning to gaze at his slumbering wife.

   "Belle… " he shook her gently. She stretched out her arms after being roused from sleep, instinctively reaching for him. "What is it, Rumpel?" she asked, yawning sleepily.

   "Will brought back your heart. I need you to put it back in," he informed her. She watched as he produced the brightly glowing orb. He placed it in her hand, and Belle took a deep breath before thrusting the heart back into her chest. She gasped for breath, trying to re-memorize the rhythm of her heart.  In a few short minutes it was beating steadily again.

   "Grandpa ... How does Belle have magic, and why didn't you put the heart back in yourself?" Henry inquired, gazing between the two in fascination.

   "Belle broke my curse. I'm no longer the Dark One, and I've lost my ability to perform magic, but Belle seems to have the gift. I've been teaching her a few things to protect herself." he admitted, averting his gaze sheepishly.

   "And yourself too." Will remarked. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a withering glance. Will turned away quickly, studying an inanimate object closely. Rumpel sniggered to himself. He was a powerless cripple, yet he still seemed to have an air of intimidation left.

   "Alright, thief … You get five minutes with my wife as promised. I need to talk to my grandson anyway," he retorted before leading Henry to the front of the shop, and leaving them alone.

 

   Will watched Belle sit up and smile hesitantly as he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything for a long time then sighed, looking at her.

"Do you still love him?" Will finally asked.

   "Do I still love Rumpel? Yes, I do," Belle said.

   "Well, it's just that … I thought we were getting close. I mean you and I both have had our hearts broken because the ones we loved picked power over us."

   "Yes, at the time I was brokenhearted by what he had done, but what I did was just as damaging. I should have seen how much he was hurting and helped him deal with what happened to his son and what Zelena did to him."

   "Aye, well, what I am trying to say is it's been nice being with you and all. You're a good friend, Belle."

   "And you're a good friend, too. I don't think Rumpel will mind if we stayed that way."

   "I'm not so sure. He's a little territorial when it comes to you."

   "If I tell him how much you helped…"

   "We were kissing, Belle. What if he saw that?"

   "Um …" Belle said and looked over at her husband.  “I’ll talk with him.  Rumpelstiltskin is a difficult man when it comes to those he loves.  He only wants what’s best for us, but he doesn’t always use the most honorable means to protect us.”  She grinned sheepishly as her gaze slid back to Will.  “I’m certain it will all work out.”

 

   “You ‘ave a lot more faith in him than I do, dove.”  He patted her hand reassuringly.  “Now what are you lot going to do about the angry mob beating away at your door?  Regina’s feathers are quite ruffled and from what I’ve learned about her, that’s not the best thing.”

 

   Rumpel felt uncomfortable leaving the thief with his wife, but he trusted her and their love. He turned to his grandson.

   "Grandpa, what's going on? Why did Belle banish you? No one has ever given me a straight answer about what happened," Henry asked in a rush.

   "Henry, one thing at a time, son. I … Belle banished me because I did something horrible. I lied to her and I almost killed the pirate all to keep my power. I did it with noble intentions – to free myself of the dagger once and for all - but it still hurt her terribly," Rumpel said as he looked down and then back up at the shocked young man before him, "You know pretty much what happened after that."

   "No, not everything," Henry said, "I only know what my moms told me. I want to hear your side of things."

 

   Rumpel sighed. His grandson was growing up entirely too fast before his eyes. He told Henry everything that had happened up until that point. Henry was stunned, to say the least.

   "You mean, my mom did that? She did it to control you? Why wouldn't you ask anyone for help? Grandma or Grandpa or even Belle! They would've done anything to help you without anyone having to get hurt," Henry said.

   "I'm a coward, Henry, but I'm also an independent man. I thought I could fix it myself. I'd been the Dark One for so long, all I could see was protecting myself, you, and Belle. No one else mattered," Rumpel said sadly.

 

   "But we do matter," Henry said, near tears. "And you don't have to do everything by yourself."

   "I know that now," Rumpel said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Can you find in your heart to forgive me? I do love you."

   Henry looked at the sadness, the pain, the panic in his grandpa's eyes then moved closer, hugging him.

"Of course I forgive you, grandpa. I love you too," Henry said with tears falling down his face.

   Rumpel wrapped his arms around his grandson and held him close. His heart fluttered with the love and joy he felt for the young man.

   "Rumpel, is everything alright?" Belle asked as she walked into the front of the shop with Will right behind her.

   "Yes, dearie," Rumpel said, looking at Henry. "Everything is just fine."

   Belle smiled as she walked to him, but Will stayed where he was.

   "I need to ask you something," Belle said and Rumpel gave her a puzzled look. "Will and I were talking and I was wondering if you … if you had seen us kissing?"

   Rumpel felt anger roaring through him as he thought back to that night and Will, sensing he had seen them kissing, slowly moved toward the side door.

   Rumpel leaned heavily on his cane as he eyed the thief, debating whether or not he should give him a good whack or two with it. After a bit of thought, he decided against it. He was not fond of Will Scarlett, but he did make his True Love happy. So he could spare him … this time. Turning to look at his love, he brought one hand up to her cheek, stroking it and relishing in the silky softness of her skin. "Yes. Yes I did. I wanted more than anything to confront you, but I was in shock and making myself known was not the best thing to do. I sank back into the shadows of the library and watched you for a moment before I left. You had moved on and for that I was somewhat happy. Even if it wasn't with me … you were happy."

 

Smiling at him Belle quirked her head to the side and studied him, realizing he’d come a long way from the vengeful man he’d once been. They’d been parted, and yet he still loved her and wanted her happiness above all.

 

"Wow, Grandpa. That was deep and sort of cheesy but also very you," Henry said.

 

Will looked awkwardly around scratching his head nervously as he debated if he should leave the shop or not.

 

   Belle closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm about his waist, tucking herself close to his side.  “I love you, Rum,” she whispered softly against the shell of his ear, reveling in the shiver that passed through him.  To the others, she straightened her spine and sighed with determination.  “Now, what shall we do about Regina and the others?”

 

   “This is your show, dearie,” her husband snarked, not at all pleased with her plan to confront Regina.  “What do you suggest?”

 

   With a smirk that would have made the Dark One proud, she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number she only used in case of dire circumstances and couldn’t avoid it.

 

Regina picked up on the second ring. “Have you decided to come out finally?”

 

   Belle wrinkled her nose at the queen’s tone.  “We are willing to sit down with you and discuss things as they stand … no magic.  And I’ll have your promise before we set the terms of this meeting.”

 

   “I don’t have to promise you anything, little chime!”

 

   Henry took the phone from Belle, his chin rising obstinately.  He was disappointed that she was trying so hard to destroy his grandfather and he wanted her to know whose corner he was in.  “No, mom, but you might want to promise me.”

 

   “Henry?” she asked, her voice faltering.  “What are you doing in there?”

 

   “I’m here to help grandpa since no one else would,” he said, disappointment coloring his tone.

 

   Belle took the phone back from her grandson.  “We will meet at Granny’s in one hour.  Bring whomever you’d like, Regina, but let it be understood that you are forbidden to use magic on my husband.  That goes for anyone you might bring with you as well.  Are we agreed?”

   Rumpel took the cell phone, his gaze trained upon his wife as he gave Regina his next demand.  "And the pirate's hook must be removed. I will not allow him a chance to try and kill me. If he does, it will be murder and I want assurance that Miss Swan will arrest him if I do die. This goes for him killing me any time after the meeting."

   "Anything else?" Regina asked, getting annoyed.

   "No," Rumpel said then ended the call. He looked at Will as the man swallowed hard, and Belle gently placed her hand on Rumpel's chest. "Come here."  Will slowly walked closer when he stood in front of the former sorcerer and Rumpel frowned, scrunching up his nose.  "I would like to know why you tried to take my wife from me," he said and the thief looked down at his scuffed boots.

   "It's wasn't on purpose. At first, we just talked and found we had a lot in common. We both knew what it was like to love someone who wanted power more than us," Will said and Rumpel looked at Belle.

   "I wanted both," he sighed and Belle kissed his cheek.

   "Well, we never expected it to grow into anything."

   "She did say you made her smile."

   "Aye, she was miserable," Will said and Rumpel sighed.

   "What about the kiss?"

       Belle gripped his chin firmly, drawing his warm ocher eyes to her.  “Rumpelstiltskin, stop being a jealous beast,” she admonished.  “When I sent you away, I never thought I’d see you again.”  She released him, her fingers smoothing over the tense muscles in his jaw.  “In my pain, I tried to move on, and Will was there for me.  We began a friendship that had a potential to grow into something more.”

 

   He drew in a shuddering breath and leaned into her touch, his lips brushing her palm.  “I’m sorry, Belle.  I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

 

   “It was a kiss, Rum, nothing more,” she assured him, delighting in the feel of his hand tightening on her hip.  “No matter how hard I tried … I could never banish you from my heart.”

 

   He nodded and pressed his brow to hers, but his words were for the thief.  “Very well.  Now, Mr. Scarlett, you need to decide if you will stand with us … or rally with your fellow outlaws standing with Regina.  Just because Robin isn’t here to give her his support, they are sure to be – shall we say – sticking with her.”

Will crooked one side of his mouth up into a smile. "For Belle, I am on your side. Regina had no right to take Belle's heart for her benefit to control you. I will not stand with her if that is her solution to get what she wants. I have already seen enough hearts ripped out for many lifetimes. I cannot protect Belle's heart. This time it has got to be you. No more breaking this woman's heart."

   "Belle has given me this chance. I promise I will never hurt her again." Rumpel pulled Belle closer.

   "Alright, I think we’re good then."

   Belle nestled closer into Rumpel's side and mouthed to Will, "Thank you."

   "So what is the plan, Grandpa?" Henry smiled, happy that things were falling back into place.

   "Henry, I don't want you be forced into the middle of this." Rumpel turned to his grandson. "I don't know what will happen and I don't want you to be torn between the families you love."

   "No! I am going with you! I don't know what will happen either, but I have faith that mom will do the right thing. And if she doesn't I am not leaving your side. I make my own choices and my choice is to stand by your side," Henry strongly stated, looking more like an adult.

   "You are so much like your father. I know he would be so proud of you … as am I." Rumpel smiled at his grandson.

   Henry smiled, trying to keep the tears back, missing the father he had barely known. "When this is all done... Maybe you can tell me a few things about him when he was young?"

   "Gladly," Rumpel gently ruffled Henry's hair in a loving gesture. "But first, let us discuss what we plan for this meeting at Granny's." Rumpel smiled with glee turning towards Belle and Will.

 

   "I think we should tell Regina we want a truce. We need to tell her that we want no more bad blood between us. This blood feud between you two has been going on long enough. We need to work together to settle things. If it helps I'll even pitch in to help deal with Zelena." Belle suggested gazing into his soulful brown eyes.

   Rumpelstiltskin stammered back at the mention of that witch, "No Belle! I forbid you to have anything to do with Zelena! She might-" he shivered unable to formulate a response as flashbacks from the previous year of torture flashed in his mind.

   "Rumpel, what's wrong!?" Belle demanded, helping him over to the couch.

   "Need water." He mumbled, tugging forcefully at his collar, and Belle flicked her wrist, procuring a glass of cold water. He swallowed it back hard as he tried to steady his breathing.

   "Zelena tortured me, and I don't want the one person I love most anywhere near her. There's no telling what she might do to you," he snapped. She brushed her fingertips over his brow softly, wiping away the perspiration.

   "Alright … I won't bring Zelena into the bargain, but I'm not sure what else to do." Belle sighed gazing between Will and Henry for any ideas.

 

   Henry thought of the situation at hand. He was no stranger of seeing the Wicked Witch here in Storybrooke and her tactics. After all, she’d tried to kill him. If it hadn’t been for his moms coming to his defense, he would have perished at her hands just like his beloved father. However, to hear his grandfather say he was tortured by her filled him with a need to protect him more so now since he no longer had his magic.

 

   He was sure that his moms could handle Zelena. "Let me talk to my moms grandpa," he said openly to the people in the room. "I am sure we can find a solution to deal with Zelena.” Rumpel looked down at the young man. Seeing the determination on his face was like seeing Bae all over again when it came to defending his family. He was at a loss for words for a bit. In that moment of silence, Henry took over, turning from them to walk out of the back room to the front door to confront his other family members.

 

   Henry ran back to his family's loft. He knew Regina, Emma, and his Charming grandparents would be there. When he entered, he was immediately greeted by both of his moms' stern faces.

   "Henry, what is going on?" Emma questioned first.

   "I'm helping grandpa. I'm being the hero I know I am, just like all of you," Henry replied without a second thought.

   "But Gold …"

   "No, 'but Gold' mom. He is a good man! And I am not here to talk to you about him. I am here to talk about Zelena."

 

   "What about Zelena?" Regina asked.

   "Do you know what she did to him?"

   "Who cares," David said.

   "I care! Zelena tortured him!"

   "All she did was lock him in a cage," Regina said.

“You can’t really believe that’s all she did to him,” Emma scoffed.

   "If you don't believe me, call her and ask her," Henry said. Sighing, Regina took out her phone and dialed Robin's number. The thought of calling Zelena made her sick and she sighed when someone answered.

   "Hello, sister dear," Zelena's sickly sweet voice intoned.

   "I'm going to make this short. Did you or did you not torture Rumpelstiltskin during the year you held him captive?"

   "Of course I did," Zelena said and Regina could practically feel her smiling through the connection. "You must really have quite a bit of time on your hands if you’re worrying about dear Rumpel’s imprisonment.  In fact, while he was in the hospital here in New York, I caused that dried up piece of charcoal he has for a heart to stop. Unfortunately, the doctors of this world brought him back. After I let him rest for a bit, we talked and he agreed to help me."

   "Why would he do that?"

   "Well, seeing how he was going to die if he didn’t get the potion to prolong his life, he had no choice but to do as I said.”

   "So that's what he was talking about," she thought. Regina ended the call as she looked at Henry then at the others and slammed the phone down on the kitchen counter.

   "He's telling the truth," Regina sighed.

   

   "Now will you believe him? He's changed, Mom, he's different now," Henry said.

   "We all thought he changed, lad, until he tried to kill me again," Hook said.

   Henry rounded on Hook.

   "Maybe if you hadn't done what you did in the first place, none of this would have happened, Killian. Have you ever thought about that?" Henry questioned angrily.

 

   "All of you go to him when you need help, but where were you when he needed you? Did any of you even try to help him when he needed it?"

   "Uh," Mary Margaret said while thinking back to Rumpel in the cage and how they left him behind. "He's right."

   "If it wasn't for him." David said, looking at Mary Margaret then at Neal sleeping in the crib. "I wouldn't have found Mary Margaret."

   David told them about how he went to Rumpel and it was Rumpel's spell that led him to her.

   "He did help me after I came to town," Emma admitted reluctantly.  Though she did leave out the part where he had manipulated events to gain her the sheriff’s badge.

   "And he was responsible for helping me adopt Henry," Regina said.

   "Then why is it so hard to forgive him and leave him alone? Mom, you want your happy ending with Robin. Why can't he have his?" Henry asked.

   "Because he's the Dark One. He doesn't deserve it," Killian growled and stormed for the door. He opened the door where he saw Rumpel, Belle and Will standing in the hallway and balled his hand into a fist. Rumpel figured Henry would go home and he smiled, leaning on the gold handled cane.

   "Well I don't think you deserve a second chance at happiness either, pirate. So the feeling is mutual." Rumple smiled glaringly at the others.

   "Rumpel …" Belle whispered.

   Rumpel side-glanced to Belle and took a deep breath and once more stared at Hook. Rumpel couldn't help but get angry at Hook. The fiend had taken Milah, then had moved on to Baelfire’s love, Emma.

   "What are you doing here?" Hook sneered.

   "I am making sure my grandson is okay. Henry supports me and I will do the same for him. I know we’d agreed to meet at Granny’s, but since everyone is here, shall we have our little meeting now?"

   David walked over to the door and gently nudged Hook away. "Come in."

   "You're going to let him in here?" Hook's eyes widened in shock.

   "If you don't like it, then you can leave," Henry retorted, giving Rumpel, Belle, and Will space to move inside.

   "Emma?" Hook looked to Emma for support.

   Emma put her hand up silencing anymore comments from Hook. This meeting was necessary and it needed to be done now.

   Rumpel and Belle sat on one side of the dinette table with Will and Henry standing behind them, while Regina, Emma, and Snow sat on the other side with David behind his wife. Hook was stunned by Emma’s lack of support for him, but realized he needed to stay should things get out of hand.  He grudgingly shut the door and sat on the stairs.

   "Regina …" Rumpel said looking towards Hook.

   "Oh, right! Sorry, pirate," Regina waved her hand making Killian's hook disappear.  "Alright let's begin." Regina turned back to face Rumpel and his wife.

   Belle took the lead for the first time, giving them all a level look that clearly said she wouldn’t be putting up with any of their shenanigans. "For starters, no magic in this room for the duration and absolutely no killing."

 

   Regina’s brows rose in surprise, wondering when the little bookworm had become so assertive. Yet something was off … just a feeling, a sense of foreboding more or less … alerted her the more she studied Rumpelstiltskin and his wife..

   "Agreed," David said.

Emma rocked back on her heels from her position behind Regina, her gaze meeting Henry’s across the table where he stood behind his grandfather with his hand on his shoulder as a show of support. For the first time she was seeing that her son was growing up.  He wasn’t here as a child supporting an adult, but as a young man standing beside his grandparent, screaming to be taken seriously. Her emerald eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she saw him squeeze Gold’s shoulder reassuringly.  She might not like his show of support, but she couldn’t order him to take her side and disregard his own sense of right and wrong.

 

   "Wait a minute," Regina interrupted as her dark eyes met Gold’s, her perfectly manicured hand reaching out to him in an effort to confirm what she was feeling.

 

   However she was brought up short as Belle's hand shot up, tinged with light magic.  “You might want to reconsider touching my husband, Madam Mayor, lest you pull back a nub.”  She quickly shook off the burst of magic that tinted her skin, still not quite able to control it.  She didn’t want Regina to see her breaking her own rule in their parlay.

   Regina’s eyes glittered dangerously as she rose up from her seat, her palms slamming down on the scarred surface of the table. "Really, bookworm, you want to go there?"

   "Seriously, guys," Emma commented in frustration.

   Regina sat back down, still eyeing Belle with a healthy measure of wariness, waiting for her to make a move.  Her gaze flickered over to Rumpelstiltskin who was watching them steadily behind his cold gaze and a sinister smile came over her ruby lips.  “You don’t have magic, do you?” she asked gleefully.

   Rumpel straightened in his seat as he glared at her.  “Don’t I, dearie?” he challenged.

   "Rumpel, please," Belle said softly putting her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him.

   "Answer the question imp," Regina demanded. ”Do you or do you not have magic?"

   His answer was to sit back, folding his hands onto the table remaining stoically silent.  "The Dark One is gone," Rumpel commented calmly when he felt the weighty quiet had been enough.

   "So, you are powerless now?" Regina leaned back in her chair with ill-concealed joy.  “I knew it!!  When we spoke on the phone, I suspected as much, and now you’ve confirmed it,” she snarled, her eyes taking on a manic gleam.

   "My magic may be gone, dearie, but I don't need it anymore," Rumpel stated annoyed that Regina was drawing this out longer than necessary.

   Regina was opening her mouth to taunt Gold further when Henry yelled, "Mom enough! They did not come here so you could gloat. We are here to discuss the future and come up with a solution so everyone is happy."

   Regina's and the whole Charming family's eyes widened at Henry's staunch defense of his grandparents, while Rumpel, Belle, and Will shared a one-sided smile at Henry's determination.

   "Henry is right, Regina. It is time to discuss the future not dwell on the past," Emma nodded to Henry.

   Henry smiled at Emma relieved that someone was listening to him.

"Well, how about we start with his attempting to murder the pirate?" Regina sneered.

   Belle glared at her. "That's already had its repercussions. I banished him and he nearly died. I think it's been covered," Belle snarled.

   Emma looked at Hook who wore an angry expression. First, the Crocodile is powerless and he can't do anything and now Killian won't be able to retaliate for being done wrong yet again by him.

   "Killian, Belle has a point. I think it's fair. You both need to drop this. Milah is gone and so is Neal. It's time to leave the past in the past and move on," Emma said.

   "Emma is right," Mary Margaret said. "It's time to let bygones be bygones."

   Hook stared in stunned disbelief at the Charmings, Emma more so than the others. He thought of what could happen if he did retaliate again and how the Crocodile could hurt Emma, his happy ending. He just wanted her more than anything.  "Very well, love,” he acquiesced.  “Alright, Crocodile, you stay away from me and I'll do the same," Hook said.

 

   "Agreed," Rumpel said, holding out his right hand.

   "Go on," Emma hissed and Killian shook hands with Rumpel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mr. and Mrs. Gold left the Charmings' loft in much higher spirits than when they'd arrived. He was feeling quite confident, relishing the light weight of his wife's hand in his as they walked to his car parked out on the street. "You want to get away from all of this for a while?" he asked, opening the passenger door for her.

"Why?" she queried, a curious frown furrowing her brow.

"How about we go to the cabin for a few days," he suggested. They were due for a bit of time to themselves. She nodded, quite pleased with the idea.

They barely noticed the time it took them to get to the cabin, so lost in the comfortable silence permeating the car. Belle set her purse down on the rough-hewn wooden table in the dining area and smiled lovingly at her husband as she reached inside and brought out their chipped cup. Slowly, he reached out, his hands closing gently around it as he pulled it to rest against his chest. His eyes closed in reverence as he cradled it, the object held in his grasp more priceless than any known treasure.

He opened them after several long moments to find his Belle watching him, all the love in the world shining forth from her eyes. "I've kept this for so long, Belle. It is our talisman, a symbol that our love will always endure no matter what obstacles may stand in our path. It is hope," he whispered, his brogue thick with unshed tears.

"I understand," she murmured as she came to rest her hands with his over the cup. "Like this cup, both of our hearts were chipped along the way. Yet I forgot for a brief moment how the chipped cup endured over the years and still stands."

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin interrupted not wanting her to further elaborate the pain reflected on her face.

"No let me finish," she interjected, her eyes boring into his. "I know now I shouldn't have given up on you, but I can see clearly our chipped hearts have endured the path of our marriage. So I'd like to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" he asked, his sable eyes alight with wonder as he gazed into hers.

A crooked smile lit her face, hope reflected there. "Yes, a deal where no matter what happens, we trust each other, and no longer hide our feelings. I don't want our fears to interfere with our relationship any longer. It has caused us too much pain where there should only be our love. Please, Rum … please would you do that for me?"

"That's a deal I'm willing to make," Rumpel said with a watery grin, his heart near to bursting with love for her.

He set the cup down and leaned in, cradling her face with the hand not guarding his cup. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Belle moaned into his mouth, her tongue gliding sinuously over his lower lip.

His hands traveled down her neck and over her shoulders, finally sliding down her sides to rest on the gentle curve of her hips. Belle ran her hands through his locks and pulled him more tightly against her.

"Bed," Belle said breathlessly.

"I thought I heard someone! You're back!" Isaac exclaimed coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand.

"Get out!" Rumpel commanded, his eyes glazing over with fury as they were interrupted yet again.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle laughingly scolded, burying her face in the side of his warm neck, her laughter vibrating pleasantly against his skin and making him shiver. "Don't be rude. Remember earlier, you  _did_  tell him to stay here."

The former Dark One sighed and nodded reluctantly. "So I did, dearest." He set her away from him for a moment, just long enough to reach into the breast pocket of his jacket and retrieve his wallet. He removed several bills and laid them on the table. "Alright, dearie, there you are. That should get you a room at the bed & breakfast. Now run along."

Isaac didn't say another word as he hurriedly walked towards the door. When they heard it shut, Belle flicked her wrist and the lock turned.

"You're really getting the hang of your magic, aren't you, love?" He mumbled between kisses. She bit his bottom lip causing him to groan in response.

"I am and it's rather enjoyable," Belle rumbled in his ear. "But, Rum … what's he to do tomorrow? Who will look after him? He's not the most trustworthy fellow."

His laughter fanned out over her ear and she felt goosebumps break out over her over sensitized skin. "Regina's the mayor. Let her worry about her new citizen."

She joined in his humor, chuckling lightly as he captured her lips again. Belle ran her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance in which he granted. They spent the longest time tasting each other.

"Belle, love, my leg," he said.

She looked at him sympathetically, and clasped his hand in hers, guiding him the short distance to the cabin's only bedroom. She kicked the door closed behind them, refusing to release him even for a moment, drawing back just slightly so she could push his jacket off of his shoulders.

He watched her through heavily-lidded eyes, his pupils wide with desire as she urged him back onto the bed. She straddled his waist, her fingers toying with the knot of his tie as she loosened it and tossed it aside. "Darling? You're not disappointed in the way things turned out, are you?" she asked, trailing her lips along the curve of his jaw, reveling in the deep throaty moan that issued past his parted lips.

Gold stared up at her, befuddled. "Why would you ever think such a thing?" he asked, tugging on one of her unbound curls until she leaned in to his kiss. "All I ever wanted was my happy ending, Belle.  _You_  are my happily ever after … forever you, my Belle … my wife."

"And you are mine," she whispered, losing herself to his touch, his taste, and the velvet of his skin. He was everything she'd ever wanted. They'd lost sight of that for a while, but now they'd been granted a second chance and she vowed again that she'd never stop fighting for their happiness.

**Edited by:**  CharlotteAshmore

_A Big thanks to CharlotteAshmore for taking the time to edit and beta this story. She even added it all to the doc as were were creating the fic! We love you, Mama! Thankies!_


End file.
